


[Podfic] kindered spirits

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Lady of Shalott - Alfred Lord Tennyson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Female Character, Crossover, Curses, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Femslash, References to Shakespeare, Rescue, tags and description from original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: Ophelia feels heavy and drowned already, but the stranger pulls harder and another hand reaches down to tangle in her shift and she’s rising, feet kicking against nothing, until she feels the scrap and pull at her stomach as she's pulled into a boat like an overly large fish.Ophelia’s death is circumvented by a chance collision with another lady out in the water.A podfic of KeeperofSeeds' "kindered spirits."





	[Podfic] kindered spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kindered spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038675) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 

> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!
> 
> The music at the beginning and end is Pure Water by Meydän. If you liked it, you can listen to the track here: http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Meydan/Interplanetary_Forest/Meydn_-_Interplanetary_Forest_-_02_Pure_Water

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/iey29hkdujfnzg4/kindred_spirits.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/146pW6Qjt1hCNVwmRS2-vsbh4DQ0EEAEk/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  


**Author's Note:**

> At the end of KeeperofSeeds' fic, there's a link to the song ["Shalott" by Emilie Autumn,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WcopLM6xpE&feature=youtu.be) and this podfic wouldn't feel complete without me putting it here too. I almost used it as the intro and outro music, but I felt like the tone didn't quite fit.
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
